Edrad Liones
Edrad Liones is one of the Fracción to Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and a villain from Bleach. History Past Edrad was once an Adjuchas-class Hollow that was part of a group of other Menos led by Shawlong Kūfang and including Yylfordt Granz, Di Roy Rinker, and Nakeem Grindina. One day as they wandered through Hueco Mundo, Edrad and the others came upon another Adjuchas, Grimmjow. Di Roy attempted to eat him, only for Grimmjow to strike with surprising speed and power, killing two unnamed members of the group and taking a bite out of Di Roy's face. Edrad and the others were greatly impressed by this and asked him to become their "king" in their quest to become Vasto Lorde-class Hollows. However they eventually found that they had stopped getting more powerful, no matter how many Hollows they ate after eating their thousandth. Finally after feeling no change upon eating their three thousandth Hollow, Edrad and the others told Grimmjow they'd given up and realized they'd never reach the level of Vasto Lordes. Grimmjow just scoffed at them and decided to continue on his own, but Shawlong asked him to eat part of each of them before he left. This would increase Grimmjow's strength, while at the same time preventing them from regressing back to mindless Gillians and he complied. Later, Edrad and the others were transformed into Arrancars and became Fracción under their old leader, Grimmjow. Attacking the Human World After Grimmjow decided to go to the human world to correct Ulquiorra's "mistake" of not killing Ichigo, he brought Edrad and the rest of his Fracción with him on an unauthorized mission. They scanned Karakura Town with their Pesquisas, discovering numerous people with reiatsu. Grimmjow then ordered them to kill anyone with even the slightest amount of spiritual energy and they headed out across town. Edrad came across Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa, but before fighting them, he noted the death of Di Roy, stating that his opponent got lucky and he was too weak to be considered an Arrancar. Edrad then told Ikkaku and Yumichika that they weren't as lucky and engaged them. During the fight, Ikkaku was distracted by a civilian named Keigo Asano, with Edrad using this to strike him across town. The Arrancar thought he'd won, but Ikkaku got back up and asked him what his name was. Edrad began to introduce himself, but stopped, saying that he'd kill Ikkaku soon anyway, however Ikkaku said he thought differently. He said that introducing yourself to a person you were about to kill was a last courtesy, then proceeded to introduce himself, stating he'd kill anyone who ignored this courtesy. Edrad and Ikkaku resumed their fight and when the Arrancar succeeded in blocking the Shinigami's attack. Ikkaku complimented for this and formed a distance between them, then Edrad said he found a Shinigami that wouldn't release his Zanpakuto disappointing. Ikkaku said that the Arrancar was the one who had to release his Zanpakuto and they continued fighting, with Edrad thinking that he'd figured out his opponent's fighting style. He attacked with his sword in his left hand and defended with his scabbard in his right hand and tried to use this to strike Ikkaku. However the Shinigami tricked him by switching hands and succeeded in leaving a scar across Edrad's face. The Arrancar realized that Ikkaku's fighting style was reckless and he just thought it was a game, then decided to take the fight to the next level. The Shinigami decided that five or six more of those attacks would defeat Edrad, but the Arrancar stated that thinking that the loser would be the one who released their Zanpakuto first was a mistake. Ikkaku asked if Edrad recognized his power, but he repled that Ikkaku should be cowering in fear and released his Zanpakuto. The Shinigami was shocked by the Resurrección form of the Arrancar, who decided to introduce himself. Edrad proceeded to explain that Arrancar sealed their abilities in their Zanpakuto and releasing them granted them their true form and powers. He began to attack Ikkau and pummeled him with fists, saying that in Resurrección form, Arrancar's power increased several times. The Shinigami refused to give up, releasing his own Zanpakuto, only to still be easily defeated. Edrad told Ikkaku that he fought admirably and went in to deliver the final strike, but the Shinigami managed to find the strength to block it. He then stated they didn't have a difference in power and just didn't want to show his full power, proceeding to release his Bankai. Edrad was shocked that Ikkaku had Bankai and made an attempt to praise him, but the Shinigami just said he shouldn't and that it was only natural they show their full power. The two resumed their fight with the Shinigami succeeding in nearly cutting Edrad's arm in half. The Arrancar thought to himself that even though his Bankai was quite strong, it should be brittle when under great strain, but then he noticed the Zanpakuto was releasing spiritual energy. Ikkaku explained that he treated his Zanpakuto differently and he doesn't awaken it completely at once when releasing his Bankai. The dragon symbol on it began to fill with crimson dye and the Shinigami said the more crimson dye there was, the more powerful his Bankai became. The two threw themselves at each other one last time and both delivered a powerful final attack on the other. Edrad fell to the ground dying, after saying that it was a good thing Ikkaku told him his name. Powers and Abilities Edrad has considerable spiritual power, able to fight a lieutenant level Shinigami and is a skilled hand to hand fighter. He can accumulate spirit energy in his hands to strengthen his physical attacks and is skilled at noticing the weaknesses in his opponent's fighting style. Edrad also possesses Hierro, an Arrancar technique that makes their skin extremely hard to the point they are unaffected by Zanpakuto strikes, and Sonído, another Arrancar technique that lets him move extremely fast. Like all Arrancar, Edrad can enter his Resurrección form by releasing his Zanpakuto, Volcánica, with the release command "Erupt". In this form, he becomes more powerful and gains more strength, as well as the ability to emit blasts of fire from his fists. Trivia *The name of Edrad's Zanpakuto, Volcánica, is "Volcanic" in Spanish and "Volcanic Beast" in Japanese, a reference to the fire powers of his Resurrección form. *Edrad appeared in Bleach: The 3rd Phantom on the Nintendo DS as a playable character in Resurrección form. Category:Anime Villains Category:Bleach Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Fighters Category:Minion Category:Undead Category:Demon Category:Honorable Category:Humanoid Category:Brutes Category:TV Show Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Neutral Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Deceased Category:Science Fantasy Villains